parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Full Length - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 6 - Everybody Loves Thomas and Friends - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the sixth part of Thomas the TV Series, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina *John Crichton (from Farscape) as Cookie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as LacMac *Cream (from Sonic X) as Flips *Nicholas (from The Care Bears Movie) as Admiral Razorbeard *Giovanni (from Pokemon) as The Great Rigatoni *Ka D'Argo (from Farscape) as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend *Archie (from Trainz) as No. 7 Train *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Engineer *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Doctor *Catdog (from Catdog) as The Orderlies *The Disney Characters as The People Transcript *(Title card: Everybody Loves Thomas and His Friends) *Ka D'Argo: HAHA! Nice try, Thomas, you'll never defeat me and save your friends! This dreaming world is doomed! *(Thomas force pushes Ka D'Argo off the edge and sends him plummeting into the sea) *Ka D'Argo: NOOO! How could I have forseen you do the only things you do?! *Cream: Thomas, you did it! You've saved our lifes! *Rocko: I helped too. *Cream: Oh, and your pals. Do me a favor and don't look at me. OK? *John Crichton: Everybody loves us all. *Molly: We're here. Where's my darling boy? And your girlfriend, too, I guess. *Tillie: Thomas! Do you agree to let your parents stay with us?! *Thomas: AWWWWWW... Yes, please! *Molly: We'll take care of making our beds. We know how over-worked you are... I mean, look at you. *Tillie: Do they really HAVE to stay here? *Thomas: Awwwwwwwwwww....yeah! Their house is being fumigated for troublesome trucks. *(Switches scenes to a circus tent with 2 trucks jumping on it and 2 on the ground 1 slapping a man with a feather duster and the other on a man's back slapping him with a fly swatter.) *Man: Help! Help! Man down! Man down! *Tillie: Kids! Breakfast is ready! *(Rocko and John sit at the table) *Molly: Hmm, interesting. But I thought since you used magic the toast wouldn't be burnt. *Betilla: Give me some credit, I conjured it up from thin air! *Mom: You're right. Maybe magic toast is supposed to be burnt. *Edward: And the eggs are magic too. *Tillie: THAT IS IT! Please don't tell your both parents to leave! *Thomas: Awwwwwwwww, but why should I do that? Mom, Dad...... you mustn't goooooooo! *Molly: You'd let your own parents stay? What kind of son are you? *Thomas: Awwwwwwwww come ooooooooooonnn! *Molly: You might have elf ears, monster horns and a troll's tail, but at least act like you have a spine! *Thomas: AWWWAAAOOOOOO!!!!! *Tillie: Those weren't even words! *(Thomas helicopters away) *Cream: Don't you helicopter away when I'm speaking to you!!! *Thomas: Hey guys, what are you doing here? *Cheese: I just came to sit around, watch TV and you know, bask in your shadow. *Thomas: Well... it's kinda crowded right now 'cause mom and dad are staying here. *Spunky: I know. I brought some stuff they left at their house. Look! They forgot there were freight cars! *Thomas: Awwwww, you freight cars! You stole my franchise, now you've wrecked my house! *(Thomas beats up the freight cars) *Thomas: *pant* *pant* *pant* *Tillie: THOMAS!!!! *Thomas: Awww, but you guys and freight cars and OOAWWOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Freight Car: Seriously dude. No one can understand you. *John Crichton: Nobody understands Thomas. * (Thomas force grabs all the freight cars and force throws them out of the house) * Rocko: And speaking of which, let's go check out the steam train circus! * Cream: Quiet, Rocko. We're the hosts of the movie. Let's rock and roll to 3801. * (as the video clips of our Trainz engines go back and forth) * Chorus: In the golden age of steam, There lived a beauty queen, Roamin' around the countryside, She was a driver's dream. Workin' days and workin' nights, Up before the sun, They all tried hard to get aboard, Thirty-eight o one. The queen of all the fleet, The railway's pride and joy, To ride upon the footplate, Was the dream of every boy. As she went roarin' by, on another express run, Everyone would turn their heads for, Thirty-eight o one.Ah thirty-eight o one, You stood the test, you're still the best, You just keep rollin' on.Bound from Sydney town,The black smoke rollin' higher, Across the Hawkesbury river, To Newcastle on the flier. Over the great divide, On the Central Western run, On the Southern Line right on time went, Thirty-eight o one. But your greatest feat, Was steamin' across the nation, All the crowds would gather round, At every country station. On the standard gauge, Westward to the sun, Across to Perth and back again went, Thirty-eight o one. Ah thirty-eight o one, You stood the test you're still the best, You just keep rollin' on. The days of steam have been and gone, But some remember well, That big green flash as she went by, Had such a tale to tell. And now she's back upon the tracks, She just keeps rollin' on, She beat the rest she's still the best, Thirty-eight o one. Ah thirty-eight o one, You stood the test, you're still the best, You just keep rollin' on. * Thomas: Ah, that was fun! Let's do it again! It's new year day! Let's play arcade! Let's play Globox New Year! * Tillie: Let's go! * (Thomas and the others begin shooting the Globox guys and the skulls and the strange flying things with hats on in Japan, London, and Wild West in all three different levels) * Tillie: We've done it! * Thomas: Look out! Here come pirates! Let's go! * (Thomas begins shooting the pirates to win some points until he wins) * Tillie: Yahoo! * (Tillie plays Globber to watch out for cars while crossing the road and river) * Heroes: We've won! Category:UbiSoftFan94